


【ME】家贼难防

by MadamTaz



Category: thesocialnetwork
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamTaz/pseuds/MadamTaz
Summary: 国王出征在外，皇后Wardo遇到了一些无法自行解决的问题，而将军Mark决定帮忙。warning：ooc、dirtytalk、ABO、泥塑皇后花、历史和背景全是瞎编的，史盲本人、雷到上吐槽墙👍高亮：是1v1，是1V1！！
Relationships: MarkZuckerberg/EduardoSaverin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	【ME】家贼难防

这是一位不速之客。  
Eduardo皱着眉看向站在门口的将军，他还穿着白天的镶边托加，没有换新的或是就寝时的棉衣，似乎他的这一天还在继续，在深夜十一点，皇后的寝宫。  
将军就站在那里，既不主动发言也不做出表示，他深色的卷发在烛台暖色的光辉照耀下显得柔软，但分明的光影又让人感到逼人的气势。  
“我想我不得不提问，将军。”皇后轻轻地开口，他的语气低沉，显示出一种怒气，“是什么极其要紧的事迫使您深夜时分赶来我的寝宫，而不是留待明早于议政厅和我详谈——介于您之前长时间的沉默，我猜想它和前线战报或者暗杀皇室成员无关？”  
他强调了“极其要紧”，发重音使得他的口音稍微带了一些异国的软糯感。  
房间的那头站着帝国年轻的将军MarkZuckerberg，他盯着皇后看了几秒，随后视线朝下一撇，Eduardo穿着寝衣——如果说这种料子有什么问题，那就是它们有点薄并且太贴身了——尽管将军迅速收回目光，但皇后依旧感到自己被冒犯了。  
这不是最过分的，最过分的是Mark全身散发着信息素的味道——一名Alpha在深夜在Omega的房间里做出这种事情，其中一方还是皇后，这不只是无礼了，Eduardo甚至认为这可以是某种……某种不道德并且下作的——性暗示。  
要保持皇室风度，Eduardo默默对自己说，而且他知道这个Zuckerberg有点怪毛病，有时候他情绪剧烈波动，表面上却不露波澜，仅仅是沉默不语地释放跋扈的信息素，而大部分时间最后事情都因此如他所愿，所以或许这只是一种情绪激动的表现，一个常胜计量。  
Mark快步走到Eduardo面前，他的气味更浓了，皇后不由自主地向后退了几步，但将军依旧不依不饶的继续前进，他的眼神晦暗，带着漠视猎物般散发的冷酷和令人心惊的坚定：“我来向您提供一项帮助，皇后。”  
Eduardo看着他，蜜糖色的眼睛里还有点湿——或许是因为愤怒，也可能是其他什么原因——他一只手向后伸尝试去取身后床铺下国王赠给他的周年礼物，那柄来自西班牙的庞贝式短剑，一边警告道：“注意您的身份，MarkZuckerberg！”  
“容我提醒你，皇后，鉴于您更擅长下棋而非剑术，贸然使用那柄铜剑可能会导致伤害您自己。”Mark戏剧性地停顿了一下，“而且我已经提前把它收走了。”  
“你——你到底想要做什么？！”  
“我来提供帮助，皇后。”将军面无表情地重复。  
“我不需要——”  
“你需要，Wardo，国王在六月带兵出征利喜阿，你的夏季发情期是一个人度过的，况且八月节也已经过去，按照如今的战场形式，恐怕你秋天的发情期也要独自一人了。”  
Eduardo胸膛猛烈地起伏，面上浮满不自然的潮红，他意识到任由Mark浓烈而熟悉的信息素作妖的后果了，他的呼吸开始急促，腿微微打颤，下身分泌出黏腻的液体。  
老天啊，他发情了。  
“这就将是我的帮助，皇后，我来帮助您度过这个发情期。”  
“你他妈的……”皇后呢喃道，他太过震惊以至于无法做出反应，怒火灼烧过全身，将理智如同壁炉里的木柴烧的噼啪作响。  
“容我指出，皇后，我有充分证据指出这项提议的必要性，您可能没有意识到自己昨天晚上做了什么，但是深夜的猫头鹰似乎叫的不够响，掩盖不了您的浪叫声，我在三四罗马步外都听得见。”  
“您自慰的声音太响了。”  
Eduardo清晰的听见了理智崩塌的声音。  
国王离开他两月余，作为一名身体健康正常的正值青春的omega，他有生理需要简直是天经地义，在暗沉夜幕的掩盖下自我缓解当然无可厚非，可是尽管最开始他还有意识能压低自己的叫声，但你真的无法指责被情热冲昏头脑水流了一腿的omega偶尔忘记皇室尊严，连国王在床上也这么评价：  
“你太能叫了，Wardo。”  
这不怪他。  
但是现在的局面的确是他一手造成。  
“你疯了……”Eduardo盯着他，他本想把这句话用尽全力喊出来，然而突如其来的打击抽干了他全身的力气，以至于全原本强有力的指责听起来充满了惊慌的软弱。  
“我没有。”Mark伸手将Eduardo压在床上，Omega猛烈地挣扎，他用力地推搡对方的胸膛，使劲拿脚踢Alpha的小腹，却全都被置若罔闻地忽视了。  
“放开我MarkZuckerberg，你这个下贱胚子，放手，去你的帮助……”  
“你需要。”Mark单手压制着皇后的挣扎，另一只手解下对方的托加，omega的胸膛呈现出一种情欲诱人的粉色，他强硬地抵开Eduardo的双腿将膝盖顶入，同时冷漠地指出：“皇后，您只是一位发了情闻到alpha气味就骚得直流水的omega。如果您给予我配合，我或许能承诺不射进您生殖腔内，否则下一个发情期您就得怀着别的男人的野种去国王床上挨操了。”  
下一个发情期到来他很可能已经显怀了，Eduardo迷乱的想，那是国王必然会知道通奸的事实，按照一国之君的性格，恐怕顾不上他是被强奸的屈辱，只会在意自己征战四方时宫中淫乱的皇后却耐不住寂寞，摇晃着小屁股允许他人的鸡巴操进那紧致的穴道，甚至被操开子宫，任由一股股滚烫的精液射进身体的最深处——尽管最开始皇后的确是拒绝的。  
“你是一个下流到极点的变态。”Eduardo尝试更用力地挣扎，但是Mark刚才的话语无疑给他敏感而饥渴的身体造成了不小的影响，突破道德底线的通奸和背德感刺激了这些秘而不宣的欲望，当他还在年少时，Saverin家族教会他一切贵族需要遵守的规则，礼仪廉耻刻入他的骨髓。所以当有人剥下他挺括的正装长袍告诉他，你本质上就是个沉沦情欲、浪到骨子里的小荡妇时，他根本无法拒绝随之而来的汹涌情欲。  
因为他的确是一个湿哒哒的小婊子。

Mark能感受到Eduardo的变化，omega那种又甜又腻的信息素味道浓烈了起来，他掐着皇后精致的下巴逼他张开嘴，开始肆意地在对方口中攻略城池，显然Mark的舌头和他的剑术一样充满侵略性并且技巧纯熟，他压住Eduardo的后脑勺加深这个吻，强硬地在对方口中搅弄翻动，omega发出软甜的鼻音，有些透明的津液从他唇角滑落。  
一吻尽毕Mark翻身放开Eduardo，他大咧咧的躺在床上，托加散开露出狰狞勃起的阴茎，他看向软成一滩春水的皇后，无耻的晃了晃沉甸甸的肉棒。  
“Help yourself，Wardo.”

Eduardo哭泣着尖叫,泪水顺着他的脸颊淌到颈窝里,年轻的皇后坐在奸夫的身上,alpha的阴茎凶狠而粗暴地填满了他泥泞淫荡的肉穴,Eduardo死死地抓住床单,尝试咽下餍足的呻吟,却还是泻露出一丝颤抖的尾音。  
“麻烦您,皇后,基于您之前撒谎成灾的表现,恐怕您得自己操自己,我才能免除下了床就被您诬陷强奸的罪名。”Mark一手把着omega的细腰一面宣布道,而Eduardo看他的眼神就像在质问世界上竟然能有这么不要脸的人。  
事实上,MarkZuckerberg证明了,他还能在没有底线一点。  
“换句话说,Wardo,如果今天不是你自己动而是我操你的话,我会内射你,精液会灌满你的生殖腔,那么你就一定会怀孕。”  
“你疯了!”Eduardo瞪着他,蜜糖色的眼睛布满水雾,使得他仿佛在撒娇一般。  
Mark顶了顶他:“皇后插着谁的阴茎呢？”  
发着情的小母鹿瞬间软了腿,饥渴的花心被性器擦过,激出一股淫水涌出来,Eduardo咬住左手的食指压住浪叫,泪眼朦胧地瞥了将军一下,随后开始小幅度地在Mark身上起伏。  
肉体相撞的“啪啪”声混杂着穴道里液体的水声逐渐响起来,皇后抑制不住地发出几声闷在鼻腔里腻哒哒的哼哼,贵为一国之后却委身于除了国王以外的男人这种背德认知实在太过刺激,又何况本来能推说是alpha利用信息素之便欺辱他,可是如今骑在对方身上主动让他人的阴茎进出玩弄就显然是耐不住寂寞的淫浪皇后和将军通奸和奸这种深宫秘史情节了。  
粗壮的阴茎反复顶入穴道，一遍遍蹭过打颤的穴心，他快速的上下起伏，同时眼泪不断从眼眶涌出，Mark看他一面随着阴茎进出的频率嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟，一面不时呜咽两句软软地抗拒，用前一秒还在浪叫的小嘴努力否认：“这不行…哈啊…Mark这是错的…”  
皇后一定不知道自己看上去有多淫荡。将军忍不住想，漂亮的小王子一面摇头拒绝一面主动拿屁股疯狂的挨干，泣不成声还止不住地呻吟，貌美的脸蛋上布满了情欲，前面的阴茎在修长手指的抚慰下已经高潮了一次又一次，有些精液甚至喷在了他雪白的前胸，在殷红的乳头的映衬下显出惊人的淫靡。  
粗大黑紫的阴茎一遍一遍干透湿软透顶的肉穴，Eduardo深知自己的敏感点在哪里，可一次次让那根肉棒冲撞前列腺却只能缓解空虚，无法真正达到猛烈的干高潮，似乎是他习惯了狂风暴雨式的抽插，只有被暴君钉在床上猛力地干才能攀上欲仙欲死的顶峰。  
而现在，皇后只能摆动他的小屁股，依靠自己的努力来解解馋，显然不够，完全不够。  
而他只有一条路来选。  
Eduardo在一次猛撞后停了下来，他的大腿根上溅满湿黏透明的液体，漂亮的蜜色眼睛水得一塌糊涂，年轻的皇后选了一种甜的不成调子的口气来开口：  
“我不行…Mark我做不到…”  
“做不到什么？”  
皇后看起来要哭了：“我没法把自己弄上去…”  
“那你现在需要帮助了吗？”将军问，他信息素的味道简直浓得呛人。  
“Yes…”  
“那么后果你要自负。”

“嗯啊……啊,Ma…Mark…no…”Eduardo哭喊着呻吟,alpha粗大的阴茎一下一下操进湿嫩的淫穴,Mark死死压住Eduardo的腰不让omega动弹,性器反复快速的插弄使得被带出的淫液被打成白沫,还有不少飞溅到床单或是他的胸口上,Eduardo的穴道饥渴地紧缴着阴茎,随着敏感点一下一下地受到顶撞,皇后下身流水简直像发了洪灾似的。  
“你流的满床都是,小婊子皇后,看看你被奸夫干的像失了禁。”  
“我…不是…嗯哈—嗯哈—”  
“你是婊子,不然怎么会有人明知道会被射进生殖腔怀孕的情况下还哭着闹着要我干他?”  
“不…停下别说了…”  
“你怀着野种上国王床的时候他会怎么想?这就是我把腿张给其他alpha的皇后?那个饥渴的荡妇?”  
Eduardo哭喊了一声揪紧床单，这种亵渎的话语激的他淫水直流，尽管知道身后那支阴茎反复冲撞想要顶开他的生殖腔，但是在灭顶的快感下还是忍不住打开了一点腔隙。  
“别…Mark求你了…”斑比眼泪汪汪地求着爱人，宫口在用力的操干下开了口，立即热情的缠上阴茎头，皇后整个人都在抖，浑身上下泛着情色的粉色。  
“我想要个孩子，Wardo。”Mark吻吻他发烫的耳尖，放缓了抽插的速度，“帝国也需要继承人。”  
哭得喘不上气的小皇后呜咽了两声，似乎在思考什么，随后软乎乎开始提要求：“……那么不要这个姿势，我手臂撑的好疼。”  
Mark轻笑了一下，就着插入的姿势把Eduardo翻了个身，换成经典的传教士体位，皇后迅速熟练地将腿环上他的腰，随着阴茎抽送的频率开始叫。  
熟软的腔口在主人放松后几下就被顶开了，热情的媚肉缠上Mark的阴茎，内壁发烫而敏感，被操开的小鹿湿淋淋地大张着腿，喊的好像天要塌下来似的。  
“你真的很能叫。”国王重复着从前的评价，猛一挺身把阴茎送到最深处成结，又浓又烫的精液浇在子宫壁上，Eduardo发着抖达到了今晚最猛烈的一个高潮。  
但不是最后一个。国王想着。

—END.—

彩蛋：  
“你到底什么时候回来的Mark？”  
“我？我今晚才到。”  
“那你怎么知道我昨天晚上做了什么？！”  
“……Wardo，那是我的性幻想。”  
“……fuck.”  
“That's what I should do.”

我纠结过给马总配镶边托加还是刺绣托加，两者皇帝都可以穿，但是将军只能选择刺绣托加，我希望马总是国王的暗示强烈一点，而且刺绣托加好像是庆典时候的礼服，于是最后选了镶边。


End file.
